Crimson Awakening
by redrummaker
Summary: This is a AU of Final Fantasy Unlimited where the count is dead from the beginning and a Queen rules in his place
1. hide and seek

Kat limped down the hall wondering if she was going to make it back in time. She heard the guards behind her she sat still and started to cast a spell and just finished as the guards walked from around the corner.  
  
"I thought I saw here go down this hall" the guard in front said  
  
"Maybe it was all just a figment of your STUPIDITY!" another snapped back  
  
"She's a clever little witch, maybe it was one of her shadows." one in the back said  
  
"I doubt that she is too weakened to use that much magick right now." said the captain walking though the group. Kat was relieved that her invisibility spell had worked, gathering what a little bit of her remaining magick she started floating towards the captain.  
  
"They all know what you did." She whispered in his ears.  
  
Hs blood ran cold as she saw his mistress come out of the wall, her black silk dress clung to her body where the blood dried. He turned around only to find himself in a swamp where he had buried all the women he has ever killed. It was completely silent and he wasn't alone, from the murky water all the women he had ever murdered appeared  
  
"We've come to collect our debt." they all said  
  
He ran screaming from his squad leaving them wondering what was wrong with him. Kat was ecstatic when the other guards left to see what was wrong with him. ~Too bad they will die going that way~ she thought as she floated to the ground. She then heard the guards screaming and then a gunshot followed by nothing.  
  
She wished she wouldn't have to use her magick that way but they left her no choice, it was either them or her and she didn't want to be forced back into a life where she was completely stripped of her will with a "control ring", she had almost completely drained her magick freeing herself. She walked into a empty room and using the all the magick she had left she shielded the room and collapsed on the bed.  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
In the throne room Queen Zero was screaming at her shape shifter Eric who was in the form of the chicken.  
  
"What kind of useless form is that"  
  
Eric replied "Ba-Caw"  
  
"Get out of that useless form, She's escaping." "No she's not." answered a voice from the shadows.  
  
Queen Zero's eyes burned a bright red eyeing the shadows  
  
"Show yourself"  
  
From the shadows out walked a person who's face was covered by the shadow of the hood of his black robe.  
  
"She's hiding"  
  
"Why"  
  
Suddenly a crispy piece of chicken appeared on the floor.  
  
"Why do you think?!" replied Eric in his human form  
  
"You used her, stripped her of her will, made everyone thinks she is some evil demon."  
  
"It's not my fault she put on the ring thinking it would help her channel her power better"  
  
"And who told her that little lie"  
  
The stranger walked away  
  
"I've my own plans to attend to I'll be watching" with that he laughed while fading away. 


	2. cleansing

Disclaimer: I do not own FFU or any of it's characters but original characters and ideas I do. *=dream =what they are thinking ~ = flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kat tossed and turned in the bed as she dreamed of twisted landscapes and rivers of blood.  
  
*She was running down a path being chased by something, she didn't know what it was but she could sense that if she slowed down it would mean certain death so tired she looked up just as a little girl dashed into a cave. Discarding the concern for her own safety Kat ran towards the opening.  
  
"Don't kill me!" the child screamed.  
  
"I won't, you can trust me."  
  
Kat said as she grabbed the girl's hand as she saw the little girl engulfed and swept away by flames.  
  
Kat woke up drenched in sweat. She was glad the nightmare was over and then she noticed a peculiar smell, she looked over and saw a charred skeleton about the size of a child she was about to scream when it grabbed her hand "Why?" *  
  
Kat woke up screaming, wiping the sweat from her face, she got up and started crying as memories flooded her mind.  
  
~ Mina handed Kat a ring.  
  
"Wear this it will help you focus your powers."  
  
Kat put on the ring and collapsed.  
  
"Get up I've got something for you to do"  
  
Kat slowly got up why am I moving? , With that Mina opened a rift in the dimension and said  
  
"Come with me my precious little kitty."  
  
They both went in and reappeared in the Count's castle.  
  
"Destroy them all." Mina said  
  
Kat walked towards the keep, up past the double-helix staircases where the bodies of the unfortunate who met her in wake. After brutality beating answers out of Crux she went towards the West Wing where Oscar was. She found him sleeping amidst all this chaos and only left a cracked mask as proof that he once existed. She froze Pisto and then left him to Mina, Hungus has to be sucked into a black hole that she conjured. She finally found the count, who was waiting with Helba,  
  
"Stop or I'll hug-hug you."  
  
Kat stopped where she stood and just looked at the ground.  
  
"Good." Helba said. " I'm still going to hug-hug you."  
  
With that an enormous flower came out of the ground and flew towards Kat. It flew towards Kat and opened its enormous mouth; you could hear the air whistling by its rows of teeth. Just when it was about to reach Kat she looked up her eyes flashing blood red, suddenly the flower and Helba started to burn together.  
  
"Fool" Kat said "I linked you with this hideous creature if it dies so do you."  
  
With that Kat put her arms up energy flowed out of her it swirled around her body until it was right above her, she clenched her fist and the energy condensed into what looked like crystals; she clawed at the air and the crystals plunged into Helba's flesh. With Helba gone the Count had no more guardians. He looked surprisingly amused  
  
"Her fear, pain, and anguish only made me stronger, you can't kill me, I am Chaos, I am eternal!"  
  
With that the Count transformed into this tentacled dragon like thing. Kat just laughed  
  
"You think that for will do you any good?!"  
  
Mist stared to come out of her mouth and it wrapped around the Count he just broke it easily like it was string.  
  
"That was pitiful." The Count laughed at her.  
  
"That was to read your power levels." Kat replied to the Count. "Don't worry you'll still live, If you can call it that."  
  
Kat twirled her fingers in the air and light constricted and engulfed the Count and then there was a brilliant flash and when it faded all that was left was an ash gray diamond. All of a sudden a rift appeared in front of Kat.  
  
"Here" Kat said to Mina as she picked up the precious stone " A gift for the new Queen of the Inner World, Queen Mina!"  
  
"No!" Mina replied "Queen Zero" 


End file.
